(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, and more particularly to an information processing device which calculates power consumption necessary for executing task processing and the like of an operating system (OS), and executes the task processing and the like of the OS based on the calculated power consumption.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known as devices equipped with a function to calculate power consumption are mobile terminals which manage power supply schedule by: obtaining, from broadcast waves and the like, power consumption information for recording a broadcast; and comparing the remaining amount of power in the battery with an amount of power consumption necessary for recording the broadcast (Refer to Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-129302).
Other devices known to be equipped with the function to calculate power consumption are electric computers which judge whether or not the amount of power consumption per unit of time exceeds a predetermined amount of power consumption, and perform process scheduling according to the judgment result (Refer to Patent Reference 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-168726).
However, the technique disclosed in Patent Reference 1 entails a problem that the mobile terminals having no communication function cannot obtain the power consumption information, because in order for mobile terminals having a broadcast receiving unit to obtain the power consumption information on every function, the power consumption information on every function needs to be transmitted to the mobile terminals from a base station or the like. Further, there is also a problem that such mobile terminals cannot receive the power consumption information that changes depending on the usage by the user.
Furthermore, the technique disclosed in Patent Reference 2 entails a problem that it is impossible to ensure execution of a specific function for a specified period of time. For example, it is impossible to leave an amount of power in the battery to make a 5-minute call, and execute other processing, such as browsing the Internet, using power within the remaining amount of power.